


Essa é pra você

by jinnielights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podcast, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Universitario, comedia, tentei né
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnielights/pseuds/jinnielights
Summary: Baekhyun estava acostumado a correr atrás do que queria, e sempre conseguia.Queria ser jornalista, e seria. Queria ter seu próprio podcast, e teria.Seu relacionamento com Oh Sehun foi a única coisa que ficou no "quase", mas não por muito tempo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Essa é pra você

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, não sei se alguém vai chegar a ler isso aqui porque sou bem flopada e o shipp também não é um dos mais famosos kkkk
> 
> De qualquer forma, espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

O maior desejo de Byun Baekhyun desde que era apenas um pupilo, era ser jornalista. Apesar de não receber o menor apoio dos pais quando arriscou contá-los sobre esta vontade, estava certo de que não havia ninguém no mundo capaz de lhe impedir de correr atrás desse sonho.

E assim foi. Quando finalmente concluiu o ensino médio, conseguiu passar em uma das universidades mais bem conceituadas de Seul, e esta provavelmente foi a única razão pela qual a Sra. Byun não o impediu de se mudar para a capital – ou seja, ela não perdia uma oportunidade de se gabar. Mesmo se tentasse, Baekhyun tinha certeza de que ela não conseguiria fazer com que ele ficasse naquele fim de mundo em que moravam, mas o fato de ela não ter batido o pé e ter feito birra já ao menos lhe poupava energia e principalmente, tempo. 

Assim que chegou em Seul, passou a dividir apartamento com um menino que encontrou em um grupo da faculdade no quase falecido Facebook, Park Chanyeol era o nome dele. Tinha medo de que ele fosse algum assassino? Sim, porém não é como se tivesse muitas opções, por isso, teve que arriscar. Logo descobriu que Chanyeol não era um assassino, e era frouxo em um nível que até quando encontrava alguma barata no banheiro, chamava Baekhyun para lhe socorrer. Além do mais, se o Byun visse mais uma bendita toalha molhada em cima do sofá, ele próprio que iria cometer um crime de ódio contra o Park. 

Aparentemente, Chanyeol era um menino já da cidade grande mesmo, mas como a faculdade era relativamente longe de sua casa, os pais dele decidiram alugar um apartamento mais próximo para facilitar as coisas. Aliás, foi conversando sobre isso que descobriu que os Park's eram podres de rico, e que Baekhyun só estava ali por conveniência, já que eles podiam facilmente pagar o aluguel sozinho, mas Chanyeol não gostava de ficar sozinho em casa, então essa a única razão pela qual o Byun estava ali. Não podia mentir, foi uma surpresa e tanto quando soube, pois Chanyeol não ostentava em nada essa riqueza, era um cara bem simples, na verdade. 

No final das contas, eles se deram relativamente bem. Chanyeol era abusado, desorganizado, não sabia fazer nem um arroz direito, levava mulher direto para o apartamento e ainda soltava uns peidos podres que parecia até que ele só vivia comendo ovo – o que podia ser verdade, já que era a única coisa comestível que ele conseguia cozinhar. – Mas apesar de tudo isso, eram amigos e convivem consideravelmente bem. Claro, aconteciam uma ou outra discussão e até uns socos sem muita pressão aqui e ali, mas nada demais. 

Quando as aulas começaram, aconteceu tudo dentro do previsto. A verdade é que Baekhyun sempre foi a pessoa mais sociável possível, portanto, não foi nada difícil fazer amizades dentro de seu curso. Falava com todo mundo, mas como era de praste, parecia que todos já tinham seu próprio grupinho predefinido, sendo assim, com ele não foi diferente. Não é como se ele tivesse escolhido a dedo quem seriam aqueles que sempre participariam de seus grupos de trabalho, ou quem o acompanharia nos intervalos entre as aulas, aconteceu de forma bastante natural. Jongdae e Junmyeon – assim como Baek – eram os únicos de sua turma que comiam no restaurante universitário, ou seja, eram os mais lascados financeiramente falando, portanto, entre uma e outra reclamação sobre a vida, passaram da fase de colegas que precisavam interagir por conveniência, para amigos que assinavam o nome do outro na frequência quando algum faltava por um motivo X.

Dessa forma, iam muito bem na faculdade. Baekhyun, em especial, se destacava muito nas provas, principalmente nas práticas, porque era muito desenvolto, ou como seus amigos gostavam de chamar, muito "Boca aberta". De forma geral, era simplesmente muito extrovertido e deixava qualquer pessoa com que tivesse conversando confortável. Isso influenciou positivamente em sua vida acadêmica, porque sempre que precisava fazer um trabalho onde entrevistava alguém e coisas do tipo, tratava a pessoa com que estava falando com tanta naturalidade que a maioria saia da entrevista o considerando um quase amigo. Gostavam dele, tanto os colegas, quanto os professores. 

Com o passar do tempo, os elogios que recebia por causa disso só aumentavam, e foi a partir desse fato que decidiu a área que queria atuar: No entretenimento. Não que quisesse viver trabalhando com fofocas, nem muito menos com esportes, porque nada disso não chegava nem perto de ser sua sua praia. Queria usar de seu carisma e facilidade de conversa no seu trabalho dos sonhos, e ponto. 

E foi pensando nisso que teve uma ideia que poderia ser boba, mas que o ajudaria a ganhar experiência no ramo. Parecia algo pequeno, e talvez fosse mesmo, mas não queria deixar para lá. Era insistente e inquieto, não descansava enquanto não fazia aquilo o que desejava. Dessa forma, como não queria ter que fazer isso sozinho – pelo menos não a princípio –, decidiu que pelo menos daquela vez, tinha que apelar. 

— No que isso vai te ajudar? – Jongdae questionou, enquanto se sentava com seu prato na mesa mais próxima, com Junmyeon e Baekhyun em seu encalço. – Deixa eu reformular a pergunta: no que isso vai ME ajudar? 

— Pensei que fôssemos amigos – resmungou o Byun, se fazendo de coitado. – Amigos de verdade não zombam dos sonhos dos outros, eles o ajudam na caminhada.

— E ter seu próprio podcast é um sonho pra você desde quando? – Baekhyun deu de ombros, sem responder. – Você sabia disso, Jun? 

Junmyeon, que não estava prestando atenção em nada até aquele momento, levantou o olhar do seu prato e terminou de mastigar a comida antes de tentar responder. Logo dirigiu um olhar confuso aos amigos. 

— Jun-hyung, você vai participar do meu podcast, não é? – falou o Byun, improvisando um aegyo fajuto para tentar comover o amigo. 

O Kim mais velho foi pego de surpresa. Apenas olhou de Baekhyun para Jongdae, sem saber o que deveria responder. 

— Am… Por quê não, né? – respondeu sem pensar muito mais sobre o assunto, recebendo um sorriso largo do loiro.

— É sério, hyung? Até quando você vai ficar sem se impor? – Jongdae estava revoltado. – Vai fazer tudo o que esse moleque pedir?

— Não é nenhum sacrifício fazer isso por ele. Não faço o que ele quer só por ele ser meu dongsaeng, mas faço o que ele pede principalmente porque ele é meu amigo! Isso não é motivo o suficiente?

Após observar Jongdae levar um esporro do mais velho, o próprio Baekhyun ficou sem graça e com vergonha de continuar falando. O clima na mesa pareceu ficar pesado, já que não era algo comum de acontecer, normalmente apenas ele e Jongdae discutiam pelos motivos mais fúteis possível, mas Junmyeon nunca se metia na briga. Apenas voltou a prestar atenção em sua refeição, decidindo que tentaria mais uma vez convencer o outro Kim em um momento mais oportuno – pois sim, com certeza não iria desistir de ter o seu outro amigo nesse projeto, sabia que ele só estava fazendo charme. 

E foi nesse clima nada amigável que os três terminaram de almoçar e foram caminhando até o prédio do curso. Sem dirigir a palavra um ao outro. 

— Ok, Byun. Vou te dar uma chance pra você tentar me convencer. Se eu achar que valha a pena, talvez eu participa – Jongdae falou quando se sentaram para esperar a próxima aula começar, surpreendo Baekhyun. Acreditava que ele fosse relutar com mais veemência, mas foi bem mais fácil do que esperava.

— Beleza – respondeu, tentando pensar rápido em como explicar. Sabia que o amigo ia aceitar de qualquer jeito, ninguém resistia a algo proposto por ele. – Vocês sabem que eu quero muito investir na minha carreira no meio artístico e tudo mais, certo? – ninguém respondeu, mas levou o silêncio como um "sim" e continuou. – Eu tava ontem vendo um dos podcasts que eu gosto muito, o apresentador também é formado em jornalismo e é muito divertido, então lembrei de mim e "BOOM", tive essa brilhante ideia de abrir meu próprio podcast, com a ajuda dos meus melhores amigos, é claro. Eu sei que não é grande coisa, ok? Pensei em tratar isso como um hobby por enquanto, mas todo mundo precisa começar a partir de alguma coisa, e assim que isso passou pela minha cabeça, eu percebi que era pra mim, não posso deixar isso passar. 

Jongdae pareceu refletir sobre o discurso do amigo, e ainda com a cara de poucos amigos resmungou em resposta.

— Posso considerar isso um sim? – falou o Byun, esperançoso. 

— Eu realmente não sei o que você quer com isso – olhou para Junmyeon, que desde que os amigos começaram a conversar, apenas observava atento, porém sem tentar interferir. – Mas o hyung tem razão, não vai me custar nada, além de provavelmente a minha paciência. Então, acho que isso é um sim. 

Baekhyun animou-se, se levantando em seguida para dar um abraço triplo nos amigos. Jongdae continuou resmungando, mas aceitou o abraço, enquanto Junmyeon lhe retribuiu de bom grado com um sorriso no rosto por ver o amigo feliz. 

— Enfim – Junmyeon se pronunciou sobre o assunto pela primeira vez. – Você tem alguma ideia sobre o que quer falar?

— Eu pensei em falar sobre assuntos para jovens, sabe? Tipo, os youtubers fazem vídeo sobre coisas aleatórias, fazem piadinhas e todo mundo gosta. Pensei em fazer mais ou menos a mesma coisa, digo, com a mesma dinâmica. 

— Assuntos jovens, você quer dizer tipo kpop ou doramas? – Jongdae perguntou, parecendo já mais um pouco envolvido com a ideia. – Porque eu realmente não entendo nada sobre isso. 

— Também. Eu não entendo tanto sobre essas coisas também, mas a gente pode tentar. 

— Eu sou expert – O mais velho falou. E era mesmo, o maior dorameiro barra ReVeluv, segundo o próprio. 

— É, todo mundo sabe disso. Você sabe sobre o que quer falar primeiro, Baek?

Assim que Jongdae terminou de falar, Baekhyun se deu conta de que não tinha pensado em tudo. Sabia da base do plano, mas sobre o que falaria, que assuntos? Precisava ter algo preestabelecido e trabalhar em cima disso. 

Não havia respondido a pergunta do mais velho, portanto, os amigos entenderam que ainda estava pensando sobre o assunto e não o pressionaram para que falasse logo. Por isso, estava preso em seus devaneios, até que levantou o olhar do chão e assim, perdeu o foco sobre seu projeto e só conseguia pensar em como Oh Sehun parecia uma divindade com aquela calça jeans apertada e seu já conhecido óculos de sol – aquele em que usava até em dias nublados, com fins apenas estéticos.

Não o observou por tanto tempo assim, já que o Oh apenas se dirigia a seu centro, e para isso, ele precisava passar por onde Baekhyun estudava. Portanto, tão rápido quanto veio, logo passou e o Byun ficou lá com cara de besta o olhando se afastar. De qualquer forma, sua aula já ia começar, então somente se dirigiu até a sala de aula, enquanto seus amigos – que já sabiam de seu penhasco por Sehun. – o zoavam mais uma vez por ser tão óbvio. 

Naturalmente, mesmo na aula não parou de pensar no garoto. 

A história de “Sebaek” – como o próprio Baekhyun havia apelidado. – não era muito longa, nem muito menos bonita. A verdade é que o Byun sempre teve um crush fodido no estudante de engenharia, mas não é como se todo mundo que conhecesse Sehun não o achasse atraente. Até Chanyeol, que era definitivamente o homem mais hétero que Baek já havia conhecido na vida, admitia que o Oh era um pedaço de mal caminho.

O conhecia justamente graças ao Park, já que eles eram colegas de curso, então volta e meia, lá estava Sehun em seu apartamento – não por causa dele, obviamente. Mas às vezes, gostava de se iludir e pensar que sim. – Eles trocavam o básico de conversação entre pessoas que não são íntimas, pois Baek era educado, e Sehun também parecia ser. Sendo assim, quando ocasionalmente precisava sair do quarto, eles se cumprimentavam, e quando Chanyeol não estava por perto, falavam algumas bobagens entre si só para passar o tempo. Porém, nunca passou disso. E estava tudo bem para Baekhyun o fato de ter se interessado por ele desde a primeira vez que o viu, pois de certa forma, já se encontrava conformado com aquele interesse unilateral, levando em consideração que tinha quase certeza que Sehun fosse 100% hétero. Até que algo aconteceu. Melhor, até que o tinder aconteceu.

Isso mesmo, o aplicativo de relacionamentos. 

Foi em uma noite qualquer de Sábado. Chanyeol havia saído para mais alguma das festas aleatórias que os amigos de curso faziam para comemorar seja lá o que fosse – Baek estava certo de que eles inventam qualquer coisa apenas para ter uma desculpa pra beber. – Como estava entediado, decidiu baixar o aplicativo só para se distrair e claro, se divertir um pouco. Afinal, não tinha grandes expectativas já que nunca tinha conseguido nada mais que algumas conversas engraçadas, ou dois ou mais amigos. Nenhum encontro para contar história, infelizmente. 

Assim, foi dando like e deslike aleatoriamente em quem aparecesse, e até tirando alguns prints de conversas com pessoas aleatórias para mandar no grupo de amigos. Esse tipo de diversão sempre era muito boa, porque podiam falar de pessoas desconhecidas, mas era muito melhor quando encontrava alguém que conhecia. O Tinder – na opinião de Baek. – é o melhor veículo de fofoca, porque a partir dele era capaz de saber quem tinha acabado relacionamento, quem estava solteiro, e ainda tinha aqueles que namoravam e mesmo assim, estavam lá. Passava boa parte do tempo falando mal desses últimos com os amigos.

Estava se divertindo muito, e se sentiu satisfeito pela ideia, já que o Sábado não estava mais tão chato assim. Porém, foi quando viu um perfil em específico que fez daquela noite um tanto especial e diferente das outras.

Ali estava Oh Sehun, com todas as letras, com algumas fotos – uma sem camisa, vale ressaltar. – e uma descrição bem mixuruca para completar. Foi vendo a descrição claramente hetero top que finalmente saiu de seu torpor e pensou “que diabos Sehun está fazendo aqui?”. Afinal, sabia que se ele estava aparecendo ali foi porque ele selecionou a opção para homens. Havia a possibilidade de ter sido sem querer, mas pelo menos pelas fotos que estavam ali, pareciam ser bem recentes, e se ele fazia uso regularmente do aplicativo, impossível que ele não tenha percebido algo de estranho como um bando de marmanjo aparecendo como possível opção de match para ele. 

Sentindo-se verdadeiramente corajoso, decidiu arriscar arrastar para a direita, deixando lá seu like, logo se assustando quando automaticamente os dizeres "It's a match" apareceram na tela. Sehun já havia lhe dado like? Ele sem dúvidas havia o reconhecido, por isso, se perguntou por qual razão ele decidiu fazer isso.

Sem pensar muito nas consequências, entrou logo na caixa de mensagens para decidir o que deveria enviar para iniciar uma conversa. Afinal, Sehun já tinha o visto, não ia se fingir de cínico, não tinha nada demais mandar mensagem. Lembrou-se que Sehun podia estar na festa com Chanyeol, já que eles faziam o mesmo curso, então decidiu que iria tentar iniciar uma conversa a partir disso. 

Byun Baekhyun [20:12] 

Olha só quem encontrei por aqui 

Não deveria estar em uma festa, Oh Sehun? 

Após enviar tais mensagens, foi automático bloquear o celular, com medo da resposta. Agir assim era uma idiotice, já que não sabia sequer se Sehun o responderia logo, ele podia muito bem realmente estar na mesma festa que Chanyeol. 

Felizmente – ou não. – o Byun não teve muito tempo para gastar se afundando em suas paranóias, já que dentro de poucos minutos, o celular vibrou com uma nova mensagem, e na velocidade da luz, pegou o aparelho para ver do que se tratava. Sim, Sehun realmente já havia o respondido. Ou a festa estava bem chata ou ele não tinha ido. Abriu rapidamente a mensagem para tirar a dúvida. 

Oh Sehun [20:17]

Na verdade, preferi ficar em casa mesmo

Não tenho muito o que procurar em festa, sabe? Prefiro ficar assistindo algum drama 

O Chanyeol foi, certo? 

E ah… Bom achar você por aqui, baek :) 

Ok, talvez estive louco e em estado de insanidade, mas aquilo parecia um flerte. Ele flertava como um cara hétero, afinal quem usa ":)" hoje em dia? 

Byun Baekhyun [20:19] 

Foi sim. 

Mandei ele não ir, sabe? Ele sempre fica bem bêbado e tenho medo dele fazer merda 

Mas não posso ser abusivo, né? Não mando nele. 

E ah… fiquei surpreso em encontrar você por aqui. Mas acredite, foi uma surpresa muito boa!

A partir daquele dia, Baekhyun finalmente entendeu que não, Sehun não era nem um pouco hétero. Foi algo difícil de acreditar, provavelmente porque ele já estava trabalhando na aceitação de que nunca teria nada com o mais novo, mas a constatação de que tinha uma chance parecia boa demais pra ser verdade. Mas era verdade. O Park confirmou que Sehun era bissexual, mas que ficava mais com meninos do que meninas, e que dentro do curso dele meio que todo mundo sabia disso, de modo que ficou até surpreso por Baekhyun não ter conhecimento disso. Chanyeol ficou desconfiado com o interesse repentino no seu colega de curso, por isso, o Byun teve que inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada para se justificar. Se sentiu meio idiota por ter que mentir, mas não gostava de ter que falar sobre coisas pessoais para pessoas que não eram tão próximas assim. 

De qualquer forma, depois do “match”, ele e Sehun realmente se tornaram amigos. Apesar do pequeno flerte que haviam dado logo de início, não houve nenhum avanço a mais do que isso. Eles conversavam sobre tudo. Foi Baekhyun que recebeu a notícia primeiro de que em uma de suas crises de identidade, Sehun decidiu pintar o cabelo de laranja em casa mesmo, o que tinha tudo para dar errado – apesar de Baekhyun ter certeza que é humanamente impossível Sehun ficar feio. – mas mesmo assim, não deu. Foi para o mais novo que Baek falou sobre o desejo de aprender a tocar violão, e que também confidenciou que já tinha usado a escova de dentes de Chanyeol para limpar seu tênis uma vez – em sua defesa, Chanyeol tinha pegado seu notebook emprestado e enchido de vírus. Precisava se vingar de alguma forma.

Desde que começaram a ter aquele tipo de relação – de amigos, por enquanto. – Sehun não havia mais aparecido no apartamento. Os trabalhos ainda existiam, pois outros colegas de curso de Chanyeol ainda estavam ali, Baekhyun os via com uma certa frequência, porém, nada de Sehun. Além disso, deixou de vê-lo na faculdade também. Do nada, o ruivo deixou de passar por onde ele estudava. 

Essa situação era deveras estranha, e tinha a impressão que o Oh estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Cogitou questionar como não quer nada a Chanyeol, teria que inventar mais alguma desculpa para se justifica pelo ato, mas talvez valesse a pena. No final, decidiu que seria bem melhor tomar coragem e perguntar a Sehun diretamente. Foi o que fez. 

Baekhyun [01:16]

Hey

Tá acordado?

No geral, Sehun não demorava muito para responder. Mesmo que estivesse fazendo um trabalho, ou que precisava sair, sempre avisava, até mesmo quando não era perguntado. Era tarde, mas sabia que Sehun não costumava ir para a cama antes das 3 horas da manhã. Porém, devido a demora considerável, supôs que daquela vez, ele havia decidido dormir mais cedo. Já conformado, decidiu que arrumaria tudo para fazer o mesmo.

Escovou os dentes, pegou o lençol, se deitou e assim, estava pronto para entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Infelizmente, seu consciente não pensava da mesma forma, porque apesar de tentar ouvir músicas calmas – uma tática que costumava funcionar para ele. –, o sono parecia simplesmente não querer vir. 

Decidiu então superar o tédio jogando candy crush. E assim, sua madrugada poderia ter sido tranquila, se não fosse pela barra de notificação indicar que Sehun havia lhe mandado algumas mensagens. 

Sehunnie [02:53] 

Baekkkk

Tava jogando videogame e perdi a hora

Celular tava descarregado 

Aconteceu algo?

"Quem dera tivesse acontecido algo…", pensava Baek. 

Baekhyun [02:54] 

Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa…

Vou ser direto, se não vou perder a coragem

É o seguinte… Por que você tem fugido de mim?

A resposta dessa vez demorou um pouco mais para chegar. Em contrapartida, via a barra mudando para "digitando…" e voltando para o normal algumas vezes. Pela demora, até imaginou o pior. 

Sehunnie [03:05]

Por que a pergunta?

Baekhyun [03:06] 

Esse tempo todo digitando, pra mandar só isso? kkkkk

Enfim 

Só me diz. Eu sei que você tem me evitado, eu não sou burro, mas realmente não consigo entender o porquê. 

Sehunnie [03:09]

Sei lá…

Acho que tô com vergonha do que tô fazendo

Eu não sou assim

Ok, isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Afinal, Sehun sempre pareceu ser bem resolvido com sua sexualidade, já havia contado que até já havia namorado com um garoto antes de entrar na faculdade – tiveram que terminar apenas porque ele ia fazer faculdade fora do país. – então, não tinha como isso ser um problema. Talvez o problema todo fosse Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun [03:11] 

Eu realmente não tô te entendendo

O problema sou eu? 

Resolveu arriscar perguntar, apesar de estar com muito medo da resposta. 

Sehunnie [03:12]

Um pouco

Quer dizer, você sabe que a gente tá errado, Baek. 

Não sabia por qual motivo algo podia estar errado. Podia focar no fato de que aquela conversa não fazia sentido nenhum, porém, sua mente tomou um caminho diferente, um bastante perigoso. Sehun havia afirmado com todas as letras que Baekhyun de certa forma era um problema para ele.

Parecia pouca coisa, mas para a mente já machucada do Byun, foi o suficiente para deixá-lo mal. 

Pensou se valia a pena se humilhar ainda mais. Para ele, mandar mensagem para Sehun pedindo mais explicações só serviria para acabar com seu ego de uma vez. Não queria ter que passar por essa situação, por isso, decidiu não se aprofundar mais no assunto, dando-se como perdido aquela batalha.

Baekhyun [03:16]

Tudo bem, Sehun

Você que sabe

A gente pode pelo menos ser amigo?

Sehunnie [03:16]

Claro!! 

Sem ressentimentos. 

E acabou por aí. 

O Byun realmente não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Buscava na memória constantemente algo que pudesse ter falado, ou dado a entender, e a cada vez que pensava, menos sentido aquilo fazia. E assim, procurou entender o que tinha acontecido por um tempo, até que cansou de ficar se lamentando. 

Mesmo com o combinado de paz, Sehun agora mal o cumprimentava quando ia até o apartamento fazer trabalho com Chanyeol – sim, agora as visitas voltaram ao normal. –, além de que tinha uma leve impressão de que o mais novo fingia não o ver quando passavam ocasionalmente um pelo outro dentro da faculdade.

E foi assim que a relação “Sebaek” terminou, sem nem ao menos ter começado. 

Toda história costumava ser dolorosa para Baek, então evitava pensar muito sobre o assunto. Porém, aquela foi a primeira vez que pensar sobre seu quase romance com Sehun lhe trouxe uma coisa boa. 

Afinal, foi pensando em todo seu drama com o estudante de engenharia que conseguiu definir a base para seu novo projeto.

— Falar sobre o Tinder? – Junmyeon, que era quem costumava lhe apoiar no que quer que fosse, pareceu não botar muita fé. – Que sentido faz isso?

— Não só o Tinder, sites e aplicativos de relacionamento em geral. E faz todo o sentido, meu amigo – o autor da ideia começou, tentando mostrar seu ponto. – Nós queremos destinar isso aos jovens, principalmente aos universitários, e a gente sabe que todo mundo já usou o Tinder pelo menos uma vez na vida. 

— Eu nunca usei – Jongdae protestou. 

— Porque você é covarde demais até pra isso. 

— Wow, eu não deixava – e lá ia Baekhyun contribuir para uma possível discussão entre os amigos. 

— Eu só tô zuando, Dae – o Kim mais velho falou, antes que Jongdae revidasse o insulto. – Você nunca usou, mas vai me dizer que nunca nem pensou em baixar? 

Jongdae não respondeu, mas a cara que fez foi o suficiente para entender que sim, já havia pensado. 

— Entendi. O que você vem pensando então, Baek? 

— Pra ser sincero, eu não pensei muito além da ideia. Mas… a gente pode começar a fazer um roteiro. Digo, quero que tudo seja natural no programa, mas a gente podia estabelecer alguns tópicos base para a gente poder se situar. O que acham? 

Jongdae e Junmyeon concordaram, deixando um Baekhyun ainda mais animado com a ideia. Estava feliz por saber que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, por isso, se apressou para deixar tudo do jeito que queria. Agradeceu demais por ter amigos que lhe apoiam até em suas pequenas loucuras. 

No final das contas, tudo saiu conforme o planejado. Durante a gravação, Junmyeon contou sobre os vários e vários encontros que arrumava pelo aplicativo e como mesmo tendo saído com muitas pessoas, nunca chegou a passar do primeiro encontro. No meio da conversa, Jongdae acabou soltando sem querer que já havia sim usado o Tinder e desinstalou porque não conseguia sequer um match decente, o que fez com que ele fosse muito zoado por isso. 

Já Baekhyun, não tinha muitas histórias, mas ficou satisfeito em comentar sobre as que tinha, e principalmente sobre uma especial: a com Sehun. Obviamente, não disse seu nome – apesar de que seus amigos mais próximos saberiam sobre quem se tratava. –, mas contou de forma cômica como pela primeira vez quase chegou perto de desenrolar um relacionamento e a forma desastrosa em que tudo acabou. E no final, ainda deixou um recado para o dito cujo. 

— E gostaria de dizer inclusive que foi graças a esse toco que me fez querer gravar esse episódio aqui. – falou enquanto ria da sua própria desgraça, sendo acompanhado pelos seus amigos. – Então eu vou agradecer por isso, mesmo que ainda machuque um pouco já que eu realmente queria que acontecesse, pelo menos me serviu para algo. Portanto, meu crush que me deixou só chupando dedo: Essa é pra você! 

Sendo assim, a gravação foi um sucesso. Depois, Baekhyun ainda precisou fazer algumas edições, o que foi inesperadamente insuportável. Queria que tudo ficasse perfeito, então precisava deixar tudo aquilo apresentável, e não postar aleatoriamente sem nenhuma revisão, porém, essa área da tecnologia ele não dominava nem um pouco. Ainda assim, pensou que podia se virar e dar um jeito, o que não aconteceu. Quando estava já entregando os pontos e desistindo de vez, Chanyeol ao ver o seu estresse, informou que tinha um amigo que trabalhava com áudio e visual que poderia lhe ajudar nisso.

— Você me viu quase morrendo tentando fazer isso por quase uma semana e não disse isso antes? – o Byun falou, revoltado. 

— Ué, você não perguntou – deu de ombros.

O Byun perdoou Chanyeol, pois se não fosse por esse amigo dele, com certeza o projeto ficaria apenas no sonho. De qualquer forma, alguns dias depois já estava tudo pronto, com uma vinheta, efeitos especiais e tudo extremamente profissional. Baekhyun se permitiu se sentir orgulhoso com o resultado. Agora, bastava saber se seria bem recebido pelo público. 

Como uma resposta para isso, os elogios vieram. Sem tentar bancar o humilde, Baekhyun admitia que era consideravelmente popular na faculdade. Ele era naturalmente divertido, legal e simpático, além de que quando ia para uma ou outra festa, passava vergonha, como por exemplo: ficar bêbado e subir em cima da mesa, se agarrar com alguém na frente de todo mundo e até se aventurava como Dj algumas vezes . Esse tipo de coisa fazia com que as pessoas o conhecessem e o achassem demais. 

Sendo assim, não foi difícil fazer com que já o primeiro episódio bombasse dentro da faculdade, e com a galera divulgando ainda mais, Baekhyun não parava de receber mensagens positivas no Twitter e Instagram, pessoas o parabenizando e se dizendo ansiosos para o próximo. Junmyeon e até Jongdae já estavam começando a se animar com a ideia de serem "famosos". Baekhyun não chegava a se iludir tanto assim, mas estava contente por estar dando certo. 

Em geral, o podcast havia sido um sucesso, de forma que só havia trazido coisas boas ao grupo de amigos. Era isso que Baek achava, até que Chanyeol veio o questionar sobre algo. 

— Baek, preciso te perguntar uma coisa – iniciou a conversa. Baekhyun estava fazendo uma atividade, e sabia que provavelmente o colega de apartamento devia falar alguma besteira, então apenas confirmou sem prestar muita atenção. – O cara que cê tava falando era o Sehun? 

Assim que ouviu o nome do dito cujo, parou o que estava fazendo. Pela lógica, Chanyeol não deveria saber disso, afinal, nunca o havia contado. 

— Por que a pergunta? – ficou na defensiva. 

— Você sabe que só gente idiota responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta, né? – sorriu, mas logo se deu conta do que tinha feito. – Pera, eu acabei de responder com uma pergunta também, né? Enfim, ignora isso. Só responde logo! 

— Tá, tá! Talvez seja ele, mas como você descobriu isso?

Assim que a resposta saiu da boca do mais velho, o Park começou a gargalhar. Do nada. 

— Tem algum palhaço aqui, seu imbecil? – Baek já estava ficando estressado e nervoso com a situação. 

— Tem sim, Baek. O palhaço é você! 

— Oush, precisava dessa ofensa gratuita? 

— Não é gratuita – levou um tempo até conseguir parar de rir, e assim que se controlou, explicou a situação. – O Sehun sabe que você falou dele. 

Entrou em pânico.

Afinal, o que esperava? Era sim popular, e a possibilidade de Sehun ouvir o seu podcast sempre existiu, porém, estava tão eufórico com a realização que não parou para pensar nisso por sequer um minuto. Foi tolo nesse aspecto, e agora estava muito envergonhado, pois Sehun não é nenhum idiota, obviamente assim que ouviu, soube que o Byun estava se referindo a ele. 

— Ele te contou isso? – procurou saber mais informações sobre o acontecido. 

— Não, não mesmo. Essa parte é até engraçada, mas vê só. Você sabe quem é Kim Jongin, né? O colega de quarto dele – Baekhyun assentiu, apesar de não fazer ideia de quem fosse. Só queria cortar conversa e descobrir logo o que tinha de tão engraçado. – Então, ele joga pelada comigo toda Quarta e a gente é meio que parceiro, tá ligado? Ele veio com uma história confusa dizendo que não sabia que eu gostava de homem, e eu respondi obviamente que não gostava e que não sabia de onde ele tinha tirado isso. Aí ele me contou tudo. 

— Tudo o que, menino? 

— Ele disse que achava que não deveria me contar, mas como a gente é "bro" ele queria que eu soubesse que você tava me traindo. Aparentemente, Sehun ouviu o episódio e surtou pensando que eu ia descobrir que vocês já quase se pegaram, aí como tava desesperado, contou para o Jongin, que não entendeu nada. Resumindo: ele pensava que eu e você éramos namorados e que ele ia estragar tudo entre a gente.

Às vezes Chanyeol fala algumas besteiras que Baekhyun não entende, mas daquela vez, ele havia se superado. Quer dizer, ele havia conseguido absorver o assunto, mas não fazia sentido.

Ele e Chanyeol namorados? Como alguém podia pensar uma coisa dessas? Ele suporta o Park porque precisa dele pra pagar as contas, e eles são amigos devido às circunstâncias, mas não passa disso. Acreditava que aquilo fosse óbvio para todo mundo, então como Sehun pôde sequer cogitar que isso era uma verdade? 

Do nada, as coisas passaram a fazer sentido. Agora entendia porque o Oh havia se afastado, ele tinha escolhido não fazer isso com um amigo, ou até evitar a si mesmo de fazer algo moralmente errado. Ao menos na cabeça dele, estava fazendo o certo. 

O fato é que – apesar de fingir muito bem. – Baekhyun não havia superado o rapaz, apenas havia decidido deixar para lá. Porém, ao saber do motivo e se dar conta de quanto tudo isso foi muito injusto e sem cabimento, soube que não conseguiria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por um momento, se permitiu ficar com raiva pela situação. Tudo poderia ter sido evitado se Sehun simplesmente o tivesse perguntado sobre sua relação com Chanyeol – ou melhor, a falta dela. 

Foi quando pensou nisso que decidiu: Não deixaria o assunto morrer. 

Elaborou um plano. Apesar de não falar mais com Baek, o Sehun ainda frequentava o apartamento por causa do Park, não com tanta frequência quanto antes, mas ocasionalmente ele estava por lá. Quando Chanyeol informou que ele viria naquela Quinta-feira a noite para estudarem para uma prova, pareceu a oportunidade perfeita para o confrontar. Aparentemente, outro amigo deles também compareceria, o que na opinião do Byun, era um pequeno detalhe. Sendo assim, combinou tudo com o amigo, que os deixaria sozinhos em algum ponto da noite, para que assim, Sehun não tivesse como escapar.

E assim foi feito. Naquela noite, a sorte pareceu estar muito a favor de Baekhyun, já que desde o começo, tudo pareceu sair conforme o planejado, e até o tal Yixing – o suposto amigo que também iria estudar no apartamento. – não pôde ir. Iria ser só Chanyeol e Sehun, o que facilitava bem mais as coisas. 

O ruivo chegou no apartamento, e como sempre, cumprimentou Baek superficialmente. Porém, diferentemente das outras vezes, o Byun não foi se socar dentro do quarto, ficou ali no sofá mesmo mexendo no celular para disfarçar. Sehun pareceu estranhar sua atitude, mas não é como ele fosse mandá-lo sair dali, a casa era dele. 

Quando se sentiu confortável o suficiente para realizar o próximo passo, mandou uma mensagem para Chanyeol avisando que estava na hora do “show”. Na mesma hora, o amigo se levantou e avisou rapidamente ao colega de estudo que estava com dor de barriga, e partiu em direção ao banheiro, deixando Sehun e Baekhyun sozinhos na sala. Automaticamente, o clima pareceu pesar. Talvez tenha sido o nervosismo de Baekhyun que o fez ter aquela impressão, mas podia jurar que Sehun não estava muito melhor que ele. Deu para ver claramente o corpo do convidado ficar tenso, como se já estivesse esperando pelo pior. Tudo piorou quando Sehun arriscou olhar finalmente na direção de Baek, que estava desde o começo lhe encarando sem nem disfarçar. Era agora ou nunca. 

— Sehun, podemos conversar? – foi direto. Apesar de estar olhando para Baekhyun, o Oh deu um pequeno pulo, como se a voz do outro tivesse lhe assustado.

Ainda demorou um pouco para conseguir responder. Parecia estar tentando absorver tudo e bolar uma frase que fizesse sentido. Estava claramente nervoso.

— É… acho que sim. Algum problema? 

— Sim! – foi bem incisivo, mais uma vez. – Não acha que temos alguns assuntos pendentes? 

Sehun suspirou fortemente, se preparando para o que vinha a seguir. 

— Beleza. Eu fui um idiota por ficar fingindo que nada aconteceu, eu tenho consciência disso, hyung. Mas eu não queria ser o vilão da história, entende?

— Não estou lhe entendendo – a essa altura do campeonato, decidiu brincar um pouco com o outro para compensar pelas raivas que ele o fez passar. Talvez fosse um pouco vingativo. – Por que você seria um vilão, Sehunnie? – concluiu, sugestivo. 

Sehun definitivamente não estava entendo qual era a graça. 

— Fazer isso é engraçado para você? – estava revoltado com a naturalidade em que o mais velho estava levando a situação. – Eu sinceramente não esperava que você fosse tão ok com isso, mas eu não sou! Ele é meu amigo, e-

— Macho, do que você tá falando?

— Você sabe… – olhou em volta como se tivesse medo de que alguém estivesse lhe observando. Baekhyun logo percebeu que ele estava receoso de que Chanyeol pudesse lhes pegar no flagra. – Tô falando do Chan-hyung.

— E o que esse traste tem a ver com a história?

— Traste? É assim que você fala do seu namorado? – finalmente chegou onde Baekhyun queria que chegasse.

Assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Sehun, assim como aconteceu quando Chanyeol foi questionado sobre o mesmo assunto, caiu na risada. O mais novo olhou para si desconfiado, obviamente sem entender nada. Para ser sincero, Baekhyun não estava com tanta vontade de rir assim – a vontade de pular em cima do dito cujo e lhe dar uns cascudos era bem maior. –, porém aquilo fazia parte do show. Aparentemente, Sehun não curtiu muito já que ao passo em que antes ele estava claramente confuso, naquele momento tudo que Baekhyun conseguia enxergar era que ele estava muito puto. Isso, puto era a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo. 

— CALA A BOCA! – vociferou. O medo ainda parecia estar presente em sua voz, mas naquele momento, a raiva parecia bem maior. Baekhyun estava obstinado a lhe deixar no limite do estresse. 

Não obtendo resposta, decidiu tomar atitudes extremas. Certamente Baekhyun, que estava com os olhos fechados enquanto gargalhava de forma forçada, não esperava que um peso caísse sobre si, mas foi isso que aconteceu. Sehun se jogou por cima dele, a fim de tentar fazer com que ele lhe desse atenção e parasse de rir, portanto, naquele momento, lá estava Sehun por cima de Baekhyun no sofá-cama. 

Foi um momento estranho, mas não como aqueles que acontecem em dorama, em que os protagonistas se encaram e a OST começa a tocar automaticamente, enquanto tudo ao redor fica em câmera lenta, contribuindo para que a cena do primeiro beijo pareça ainda mais bonita e elegante. 

Infelizmente, aquilo era a vida real e a primeira reação que Baekhyun teve foi de tentar tirar o mais novo de cima dele, enquanto que a atitude de Sehun foi tentar morder as mãos do Byun, impedindo-o de ter sucesso em sua missão. 

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas em um momento eles estavam quase matando um ao outro, e no outro, estavam se beijando ferozmente como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Se alguém perguntasse para algum dos dois, como aquilo tinha acontecido, não saberiam responder. Simplesmente aconteceu. Nenhum tinha controle sob seu próprio corpo naquele momento.

As línguas passaram a deslizar uma sobre a outra como se fossem velhas conhecidas, e o corpo pedia por mais. Instintivamente, Baekhyun espalmou suas duas mãos nas costas do ruivo, na intenção de colar ainda mais os corpos – se é que fosse possível – e Sehun logo lhe correspondeu. Apesar do beijo ser feroz, não tinha nada de sexual nele. No final das contas, a necessidade e a constatação de que finalmente aquilo estava acontecendo os deixava afobado demais para pensar em algo que não fosse aquele beijo. 

— Nossa, vão para o quarto logo! Também não sou obrigado a ter que ficar vendo essas coisas. – a voz de Chanyeol chegou ao ouvido dos dois inesperadamente. 

Em resposta, Sehun se assustou, caindo do sofá embaixo – ao tentar se desvencilhar do mais velho. – e consequentemente, levando Baekhyun junto. Havia caído todo torto e de bunda no chão, por isso, levou um tempo para poder recobrar a consciência e prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo. Porém, sob nenhuma circunstância esperava encontrar aquilo. 

Afinal, que sentido fazia Sehun estar pendurado na perna de Chanyeol, como se fosse uma criança birrenta fazendo show? Exatamente, nenhum. Mas era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

Duvidou de seus olhos por um momento, mas não podia ignorar também sua audição, já que claramente conseguia ouvir Sehun implorando para que Chanyeol o perdoasse, enquanto o maior balançava a perna a fim de tentar afastar o garoto. Sem dúvidas, Baekhyun não esperava que iria na vida ver uma cena dessa acontecendo. 

Quando finalmente Chanyeol conseguiu se afastar, o Oh ainda estava olhando para o chão como se temesse olhar nos olhos do amigo. 

— Garoto, o que deu em você? – Chanyeol falou estupefato. 

— Hyung, me desculpa, sério. Não foi minha intenção, mas eu fui um monstro. – Baekhyun tinha certeza que ele estava prestes a chorar, mas estava tentando segurar para não passar tanta vergonha. A situação já era humilhante o suficiente sem o choro. – Me desculpa por ter dado em cima dele, ele me dava bola e eu fui um fraco, porque sempre tive uma queda fodida pelo Baek e não consegui deixar passar. Mas eu tentei eu juro que eu tentei, e… – suspirou, tentando controlar sua voz que parecia estar falhando cada vez mais. 

A essa altura do campeonato, Chanyeol já estava rindo baixo para não envergonhar o mais novo. Baekhyun, por outro lado, já estava com pena demais de Sehun, já começava a achar que tinha passado dos limites com essa história de vingança. Apesar de que achava a situação deveres cômica e tinha certeza que se estivesse no papel de um telespectador passivo, iria estar fazendo o mesmo que o Park.

De um jeito ou de outro, se fazia de difícil, mas ainda gostava do mais novo, por isso, não suportou por muito tempo vê-lo se humilhando por um história que sequer era verdadeira. Sendo assim, decidiu acabar com o show.

— Ok, já deu. – interrompeu, antes que Sehun voltasse a falar mais besteiras. – Levanta que não tem nenhum rei aqui pra ter que se ajoelhar e implorar por misericórdia – puxou o menino pelo braço. – Fala, Chanyeol.

— Falar o quê, ué?

— O que você acha que deve ser falado.

Chanyeol ainda estava se divertindo com a situação, então não pretendia acabar com ela tão rápido. Apesar disso, assim que viu o olhar mortal que o Byun lhe endereçou, aceitou que precisava encerrar esse assunto.

— Tá, beleza. – caminhou até se aproximar mais de Sehun, que ainda estava com medo de talvez apanhar, portanto foi instintivo dar alguns passos para atrás. – Relaxa aí, véi. Vou logo falar de uma vez: Você é burro e entendeu tudo errado. Eu não sou namorado dele, eu sequer gosto dessa fruta e mesmo se gostasse, com certeza não iria querer nada com Baekhyun, porque ele é chato pra porra. Enfim, tô liberado? 

Enquanto Baek encarava o Park como se quisesse matar todas as gerações antigas e futuras da família dele, Sehun estava com os olhos arregalados. 

— Só sai daqui logo, Chanyeol – o Byun foi incisivo, já sem paciência. 

Foi o que o maior fez, sendo cara de pau o suficiente para se abaixar cumprimentando os dois, ainda ostentando um sorriso presunçoso, mas logo partindo em direção a seu quarto. 

Nesse momento, Baekhyun se sentiu desprotegido pela primeira vez na noite, afinal, não sabia como Sehun iria reagir a informação. Não imaginava que ele ficaria com raiva ou algo do tipo, porque não tinha motivos reais para isso, além de que pelo o que conhecia dele, sabia que o ruivo era gente boa demais pra isso – a preocupação extrema em não fazer algo de mal com Chanyeol, que sequer era seu amigo íntimo, era prova suficiente disso. 

Mesmo assim, decidiu não tomar iniciativa alguma. Iria esperar Sehun se sentir preparado para falar sobre o assunto. Sendo assim, passaram por alguns minutos – que mais pareciam horas. – em um silêncio constrangedor demais. 

— Cara, eu tô tão envergonhado – foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Sehun, acompanhado de uma careta que comprovava o quanto estava desgostoso com a situação.

— Eu imagino – foi tudo o que Baek conseguiu responder na hora. 

De uma certa forma, foi suficiente pois logo Sehun desmanchou sua carranca e deu uma risada – ainda meio sem graça, mas já era um começo. 

— Eu sou tipo, muito burro. Fiquei basicamente esse tempo todo me lamentando, pensando em quão babaca eu tava sendo em querer ficar com o namorado de um amigo. E eu vinha aqui muito, toda vez que te via ficava me sentindo pior ainda por querer. 

— Foi por isso que deixou de vir aqui quando a gente tava conversando, não foi? – perguntou, tendo uma confirmação logo em seguida. – Pior que eu não me liguei em nada disso, pensei que você só não tava mais afim de mim mesmo, e eu meio que tava caídasso por você, sofri demais! 

— Wow, eu pensei que fosse muito óbvio, tipo… Eu sempre fui muito afim de você. E mesmo assim, fiz toda essa bagunça, me sinto muito idiota mesmo – começou a coçar a cabeça e olhar para baixo, em um sinal claro de desconforto. Baekhyun não queria que isso acontecesse, então puxou sua mão e instintivamente, Sehun voltou a olhar pra ele, ainda que não diretamente. – Quando você postou o link do podcast no Instagram e eu vi o assunto eu simplesmente sabia que você ia falar sobre mim, e fiquei morrendo de medo do Chanyeol descobrir tudo. 

— Eu deixei claro que estava pensando em você quando decidi falar sobre isso. 

Sehun sorriu genuinamente, e o coração de Baek pareceu bater mais alegremente. Podia se acostumar facilmente em ter aquele sorriso destinado a si. 

— Quando eu contar isso pro Jongin, ele vai me dar um cascudo, porque ele achava que eu tava viajando. 

— E estava mesmo… O Chanyeol não é tipo, super hétero? – constatou, como se fosse algo óbvio. 

— Nah, não é com certeza – em contrapartida, Sehun não concordava, e também falava com muita certeza. – O Jongin tem certeza que ele curte, e é super afim dele. Inclusive, foi por isso que eu consegui me abrir sobre o assunto com ele, porque sabia que ele também devia estar sofrendo por isso. 

Por essa Baekhyun não esperava. Não imagina um mundo em que Chanyeol não fosse um heterotop insuportável, mas essa perspectiva o fez dar um sorriso maligno.

— Sério? Não fazia ideia disso! A gente pode tentar juntar os dois, o que acha? – soltou o veneno. 

Sehun – que era inocente demais para perceber o tom malicioso do mais velho. – ficou empolgado com a ideia. E no final da noite, apesar de não ter saído tudo conforme o planejado – ver Sehun implorando perdão ao seu companheiro de apartamento, por exemplo. –, no final das contas, tinha conseguido se aproximar de Sehun, e ainda teria a oportunidade de infernizar a vida de Chanyeol. 

Portanto, estava satisfeito com o resultado. Só podia agradecer às noites de sábado entediantes, ao tinder, aos podcasts, e aos mal entendidos. Afinal, graças a todos esses fatores – tanto os bons quanto os ruins. –, a história "Sebaek" finalmente pôde ter um início.


End file.
